


Later

by Phoenixrising2014



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A day in the life of, Banter, Care and Concern, Fluff, Multi, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrising2014/pseuds/Phoenixrising2014
Summary: A quiet, late night discussion about nothing too serious. A little teasing, a bit of innuendo, some frustration with jobs getting in the way of life. Warm, fuzzy, and lighthearted.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Geometry





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely random piece that said hello yesterday. I'm still working/thinking on the backstories of these three and the development of their relationship, I promise!! I am as surprised as anyone that this happened first, but sometimes looking at something else is the best way to find new inspiration. Enjoy!

A searingly bright shaft of light sliced through the darkened room for a few brief moments before the inky night closed in again. The heavy quiet was disturbed intermittently in the minutes that followed. The whisper of wool, the rustle of Egyptian cotton, and the drag of silk followed by a dull thud of metal falling onto velvet.

When she heard the scrape of the drawer, Alia inhaled deeply to rouse her mind for coherent speech. A slow, deep full body stretch concentrated on her shoulders and lower spine boosted her wakefulness the last few notches. 

"My." Not a question; Alia knew who it was moving confidently in the dark. No, it was a check-in. A how are you, how was your day, I missed you, I'm glad you're home, and an I love you all wrapped up in a sleepy, contented syllable.

"I had hoped not to wake you." The soft, chiding, disembodied voice grew louder as it moved toward the bed.

"Mmm. Next time."

"Hmph." Alia opened one eye to look up at a shadowed face peering down with a slightly disgruntled expression. A quick peck on the forehead, a fondly whispered "imp", and Mycroft disappeared back into the gloom.

"Is Greg home yet?" she called out a little louder, certain My was changing into his pajamas, "Said he had a lead earlier tonight, but I haven't heard from him since."

"No, and as Sherlock is leading the search it may be tomorrow afternoon before we see him, if we're fortunate."

"Someone has to keep a leash on your brilliant, impulsive brother, you know."

"That is Dr. Watson's job," Mycroft mumbled sullenly.

Alia chuckled and rolled onto her back. Mycroft's minor strops were often adorable and engendered her desire to hold him in her arms and shower him with kisses until he smiled. "Hurry up and get your arse over here! Not like you _need_ jimjams."

"Perhaps I enjoy thwarting your's and Gregory's salacious plans concerning my body. Budge over."

Alia made grabby hands while she scooted and shimmied towards the center of the bed. Mycroft lifted the linens, slid gracefully underneath, and gathered her into his arms. As she stroked the silk draped arm around her waist, she spoke quietly, comfortingly, "You know Greg wouldn't chase after them if he didn't believe it made a difference or mattered. He'll say it's all worth it after he catches the suspect, has a full night's sleep, a hearty breakfast, and a cup or two of the french roast."

"I do. I will always be grateful he took an interest in Sherlock's well being all those years ago and gave him a focus, a purpose. And I would be a black hearted cur to criticize his dedication to his work considering the hours I've been known to put in."

"All true, but I'll say it if you won't. It's bolllocks when the job's a bastard and steals the time meant for the three of us. Do you really think he won't come home tonight?"

"I believe it more likely he will fall asleep at his desk amidst paperwork. This is an older case and there have been several dead ends. He will undoubtedly want to wait for preliminary forensics to ensure the charges can be filed."

The increasing resignation, and formality, in Mycroft's voice fanned the smoldering irritation Alia felt about the demands placed on her lovers' shoulders, by themselves or others, into crackling flames and a need to act. 

"Oh _HELL_ no! Completely unacceptable. He can wait here for forensics just as easily," she growled. Alia disentangled herself from My's grasp and reached across the bed to snatch her phone off the nightstand.

"My dear," he demurred, "let the man work. He doesn't enjoy the time apart anymore than we do. Besides, it is late and you should be sleeping. This action will not help."

Alia flapped one dismissive hand in his direction. With the other she unlocked her phone and tapped on the message icon.

_sent 00:27_

**Collar the stupid prick and then COME HOME. Forensics won't get done faster in your office than it would here.**

**< 3**

_sent 00:28_

**Besides, my bum's cold. :- (**

Mycroft read the messages over her shoulder. "My feet are as well."

_sent 00:30_

**His feet are too. XD**

"So is my nose," he said with a straight face.

"I'm beginning to feel inadequate, my love…"

"Not inadequate, darling, merely height compromised. It is a genetic failing, not a character flaw. I am quite content with your current position and, as such, you are unable to warm my feet or my nose. A simple statement of fact."

Alia huffed good naturedly, "Oh. Of course. Silly me. Twat."

With the earlier tension dispersed, Mycroft and Alia relaxed together into the cozy stillness of the bedroom and drifted on the edge of sleep until the muffled buzz of a vibrating phone pulled them back. Mycroft was quicker and snatched Alia's mobile before she could.

_received 01:06_

_Grabbed the suspect a little while ago._

_Scene secured. Forensics just arrived to go_

_over the place. Should be home in_

_about an hour. Maybe a little more._

_XXX_

_received 01:09_

_Do NOT wait up!_

_sent 01:10_

**Eat some real food before** **bed. No**

 **more** **coffee and crisps.**

**M XX**

_received 01:11_

_Hullo, love_

_Li out for the night?_

Mycroft nonchalantly passed the phone to the partner sharing his bed. She aggressively swiped it from his palm and read the newest additions to the conversation. 

_sent 01:12_

**Not yet. Soon. I'll**

**make a fry up for**

**breakfast. Love you!**

**A**

_received 01:14_

_Get Myc to make some_ _espresso_

 _for us_ _tomorrow. We'll need it!_

_Good night Princess._

_Good night Gorgeous._

_Sleep well. I'll be home_ _asap. We'll warm_

 _those bits_ _up once I'm there ; ) XXX_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
